Musetta's Waltz
by ThrowDownTheKey
Summary: Angel and Collins, with a pinch of Mark! Kind of pointless, an attempt at fluff.


**Hey! Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, or any character. **

Musetta's Waltz

"God Roger! I'm sure you know how to play something other than that!" Mark stormed into Roger's room, where the rocker was playing the all too familiar chords on his base guitar. "I mean, really!" Mark threw his hands in the air in frustration.

Collins poked his head into the room. "Roger, he has a point," Collins shrugged. "It does get annoying."

"Fine then," Roger unplugged his amp. "I'll take it to Mimi's." Roger threw the guitar over his shoulder and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Uggh…" Mark ran his hand through his pumpkin colored hair. "I didn't mean to make him mad… should we follow him?" Mark asked Collins.

"I was heading over there anyway, Angel and Mimi are spying on the Calvin Klein model in penthouse A," Collins put on his leather coat.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Mark asked.

Collins turned, straightening the beanie on his head. "No…. should it?"

"I have no idea what your relationship with Angel is like, but most boyfriends would be a little tickled if they heard their girlfriend was watching another guy. And on top of that, a model with flawless abs and bone structure," Mark eyed Collins.

"Strangely, no. It doesn't my friend," Collins slapped Mark on the back. "You know what does worry me though?" Collins asked as the two friends walked out of the apartment together.

"What?"

"How do you know about his abs and bone structure?" Collins questioned, making Mark turn beat red and nervously start adjusting his scarf.

"…. Maureen…" Mark mumbled.

Collins laughed. "Sure," he said as the filmmaker and the anarchist strolled down the block. "Hold on Mark!" Collins called out to his best friend as they passed a flower shop.

"What is it Collins?" Mark asked.

"White roses. I always get Angel white roses on Tuesday," Collins swung the shop's door open and pulled Mark in. "I almost forgot."

Mark grunted. "You and your perfect relationship," he moaned under his breath.

"Hey," Collins spoke to the girl at the counter. "Can I get a small bouquet of white roses?"

The girl smiled, showing off her perfect teeth and adorable dimples. Her thick dark hair was up, twisted in a messy bun. She had soulful brown eyes, framed by perfectly curled lashes. Then Collins noticed how intently Mark was staring at her, so Collins nudged him.

"Hi," Mark nervously stammered at the girl, still awe-struck. The girl grabbed a bouquet from behind the counter and handed it to Collins. Collins then shoved the bouquet of flowers into Mark's open hands, making the girl smile.

"What?" Collins asked her as he dug out change from his pockets.

"Nothing," the girl giggled. "You guys are a cute couple," she said, gesturing towards Collins and Mark.

"What?!" Mark gasped, "no… I mean… we're not… I'm not.."

Collins interrupted the obviously struggling Mark. "We're not together. This boy is straight," he lightly shoved Mark.

"I'm Mark," he waved slightly, blushing.

"Hi Mark! I'm Musetta," the girl replied, reaching over the counter to shake Mark's hand.

Collins froze. "Musetta? Like the girl from La Boheme? The opera?" Collins asked.

"That's the one," Musetta winked. "Got my own waltz and everything," she smiled.

"Yeah we know!" Mark said, suddenly confident. "Our roommate Roger plays it on his guitar night and day… you'd think he'd know some other music by now," Mark sighed.

"Well, straight Mark," the girl jotted something down on a pink sticky note and handed it to Mark. "Give me a call sometime and you can tell me all about it," she smiled, making Mark beam.

Collins then pulled Mark out of the shop before he could say anything to mess it up.

"I'm so gonna ask her out," Mark sighed, looking at the slip of paper dreamily. "Look at the way her numbers are rounded, isn't that adorable?"

"Put it in your pocket Mark, you can call her tonight. Invite her to the Life or something," Collins advised.

"I don't have room in my pockets Collins, I don't want to squish her adorable handwriting!" Mark exclaimed dramatically.

"Give it to me then," Collins grabbed the note out of Mark's hand and shoved it into one of the many existing pockets of his leather coat. "Remind me to give it to you tonight," Collins stopped at Mimi's apartment door and laughed.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Look," Collins motioned to the fire escape, where Mimi and Angel sat with binoculars, intently watching the building next door and its best looking tenant. "HEY GIRLS!" Collins shouted up to them.

Angel automatically looked down, recognizing the voice of her lover. "COLLINS! COME ON UP!" Angel shouted down at him, blowing a kiss.

Collins humored her and pretended to catch her kiss and put it in his pocket, which got a laugh out of Angel and Mimi. Then he dragged Mark up the dreary cement stairs that led to the apartment. "Wait," Collins paused, placing a hand on Mark's chest. "Listen…"

Mark stopped, then he heard it. Musetta. The waltz. Mark cringed.

Collins burst into laughter, "It's a sign, my friend! C'mon." Collins and Mark raced up the stairs eagerly.

Collins opened the door to find Angel awaiting him. He swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the kitchen. Mimi was inside now, her binoculars resting on the table. She was stirring something spicy in a pot, probably soup.

"That smells amazing Mimi! What is it?" Collins asked, setting Angel down on a couch.

"Indian curry, here," Mimi held out a wooden spoon with the thick, red liquid on it, "try it."

Collins bent down and tasted the curry, "Mmmm… that's superb Mimi! The finest in Alphabet City!" Collins licked his fingers dramatically, then spooning some more and handing the wooden spoon to Angel for her to taste.

"Omigod Mimi chica," Angel exclaimed. "This is fantastic. Is it time to eat yet?"

Mimi laughed, "Yeah it is! And tonight, we feast! Collins dear, me and Angel went to the market today and got some fresh Italian bread, and some…. Drumroll please Angel," Mimi said as Angel pounded rhythmically on the counter. "MEATLESS BALLS!" Mimi announced with a flourish.

Collins smiled from ear to ear, pulling Angel into a hug. "Just for you honey," Angel smiled.

Roger and Mark joined the couple on the couch. "Where's Maureen and Joanne?" Roger smirked.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Mark answered. "Joanne's parents bought them a trip to Brazil as an engagement present."

"Woah!" Roger exclaimed, tasting Mimi's curry that was now in a bowl before him. "This is amazing sweetheart, I didn't know you could cook like that. Damn," Roger smiled and tousled Mimi's dark, Spanish curls.

The bohemians slurped their curry eagerly and devoured the bread. After dinner they played a few games of poker using buttons, then Mark, Angel, and Collins left Mimi and Roger to their apartment.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Collins whispered to Angel. They were now in their apartment.

"Okay honey, come to bed soon," Angel smiled naughtily at her boyfriend, gazing into his soft, dark eyes. Eyes that were full of love for her.

Collins rushed into the shower, tossing his clothes and coat into the laundry bin. Angel slipped off her short, black wig and put it on her vanity. Then she removed her makeup and put on her pajamas. After that she checked the answering machine, and then did the dishes. She planned on doing laundry, so she grabbed the laundry basket and her clothes from the day. Standing in front of the washer, she tossed in her leggings and cotton red sweater, setting her skirt out to be pressed later.

"SPEAK!" the answering machine blared.

Angel walked around the corner, sat on the couch, and listened. "Hey guys, it's Mark. I'm at the Kink Club, Collins you should join me. I'm lonely. By the way, you know the girl Musetta from the flower shop? The one that gave you her number? Yeah, can I have it? I think you put it in your jacket… anyway, give me a call." Then the empty silence filled the room, surrounding Angel from all four corners. The steady flow of water from the shower was the only other noise. Slowly, she got off up of the couch and walked over to the coat hanger. There it was. Collins' leather jacket.

"Should I…. What if…." Thoughts ran through Angel's head, but she ignored them and quickly snatched the jacket off the hanger. She rummaged through the pockets, until finding the folded pink sticky note. She read it. But she wasn't sad, just full of anger. Slamming the note back into the leather pocket, she slipped on her red jacket and sparkly jeans. If Collins was allowed to flirt, then so was she.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Angel?" Collins walked out into the living room, searching for her. She wasn't anywhere in the house, and he was getting worried. Then he noticed her jacket was missing, so he grabbed his and left. He walked down the harsh, cold sidewalk until he got to her usual drumming corner. But she wasn't there either. So he went to the Life, but she wasn't there either. So then he went to the Cat Scratch, thinking maybe she was with Mimi.

As he stepped into the hot, steamy club, he spotted Mimi on her usual center pole. He made his way through the crowd of smelly men, and shouted at Mimi. "Mimi! Mimi! It's Collins!"

Mimi whipped her head around, "Collins! Hey!"

"Have you seen Angel?" he shouted back at her.

Mimi nodded and pointed to the bar. So Collins forced his way through the crowd once more, which wasn't hard, considering his height, and made his way to the bar. He soon spotted Angel in her bright red jacket. But instead of going to her, he decided to watch her for a bit. He wondered why she had left without telling him.

"Hey hot stuff, need a drink?" The man was probably like, 50, and was in a business suit.

"Hold up, I've got you," another, younger looking man cut in.

Angel sighed. Normally she would love being flirted with, but she was still mad, and felt guilty. Then she felt cold hands on her shoulders. "Hey honey, you're glass looks a bit empty, let me fill it for you," another, grubby looking guy said.

Angel smiled, she was going to try to make the best of the night. Then the 50 or so business man whispered into her ear, "Do you wanna go out back? Get away from these junkies?"

"No, no I'm fine. Thanks though, I wanna keep myself out of something that could be unsafe, no offense," Angel replied, sipping her cocktail sweetly.

"What do you mean, doll? I wouldn't hurt you," the man said gruffly, grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her from the bar stool.

Angel struggled out of his grasp, only to find herself entangled in the guy next to her. He too was trying to tear her away from the crowd.

Just when she was about to scream, she felt a protective arm around her waist. She recognized his scent, and fell back into his warmth. Looking up at her lover, she smiled. "Collins," she said, feeling safe. Immediately the three other guys left her side.

"Angel… what are you doing? I was worried, you didn't leave a note or anything," Collins pulled up the stool next to her and sat. "You scared me Ang."

Angel sighed. "I know, I'm sorry Collins. I just… I found this note in your pocket… I wasn't snooping or anything, Mark left a voicemail… and I realized how long it had been since I'd been hit on, or flirted with… but then I realized that I don't want to mess around with other guys, I just need you."

Collins smiled lightly, looking into her eyes. "Angel babe, that girl's number was for Mark. She gave it to him, but he didn't have room in his pocket." Collins placed Angel onto his lap. "I don't want anyone else, I hope you know that. I have you, you're my Angel, and that's all I need," Collins finished.

"You wanna go back home?" Angel looked up at him.

"If you come with me, yes," Collins said, grabbing Angel's shot glass and taking a sip. "God that's terrible," he set the glass down. "C'mon Ang," he held her hand and they walked out together, Angel throwing a wave to Mimi on their way out.

**Please leave a review! :) love you**


End file.
